A Parasitic Relationship
by le error
Summary: WARNING CONTAINS OVIPOSITION! - Different spin on the episode 'Parasitica'


It took about an hour to finally notice the change.

He felt sick. His stomach hurt and most of all the grotesque sting on his arm was burning.

He didn't want anyone to touch him.

"Leo, just let me look at it." Donatello insisted. He was worried including the others. Leonardo shook his head and gave him a glare that dared him to step an inch closer. Donnie sighed.

"I'm fine."

"You're extremely pale and that wasp sting-"

"Just leave me alone!" He practically yelled. He turned around and left.

* * *

He felt heavy and hot. His entire lower half ached and a sting of pain would strike his abdomen at random. He knew he didn't eat anything that would cause his stomach to be this upset.

The wasp..

Leo shook his head. It was on his arm not his stomach. He must have collided with something during the fight. He groaned and rubbed his plastron.

* * *

He didn't feel like eating even though he felt like he was starving. His body still felt hot and uncomfortable and the pain in his stomach had gotten worse.

"Donnie.."

He leaned against the metal door, one hand against his stomach in pain while the other clung to the door frame. Donnie was at his brother side, quickly grabbing Leo's arm and wrapping it around his neck.

"You're burning up." He could feel Leo's temperature radiate from his skin like a furnace. That couldn't have been good. His breathing was labored and his body was shaking as they neared one of the stools.

"N-no..the floor.."

"What?"

"Floor- arrggh-" Leo bent over as his body erupted in pain. Donnie quickly held his brother together, dragging him to a safe spot on the floor at his request. He lowered Leo down, placing his hand behind his head and let him rest. He seemed to relax in this position but his body was still aflame with agony.

"It's the wasp." Donnie muttered, "Leo, you might be poisoned."

"Stomach hurts..a lot-" He closed his eyes, squeezing them shut and focused on breathing. Everything felt like a chore to him. "Don, make it stop please!" He begged.

Donatello felt his heart sink. "I..I don't know what to do-" He said sadly. He needed a sample from the wasp's stinger but he wasn't sure how long it would take to work up an antidote. His brother might have hours or perhaps even minutes. "Just hang in there, okay? I'm going to-"

He was interrupted by a scream of pain from his older brother. His whole body trembled, feeling an unbearable pressure around his lower half. He brought up his legs so that they were bent and spread. It felt natural and eased some of the tension. However, a new feeling confused him.

"Leo?" Donnie's hand was on his chest, trying to keep him from thrashing around or moving.

"I..I feel..weird." Leo grunted, "T-there's something inside me."

Donatello quirked a brow ridge. "What's wrong? What do you feel?"

Leo didn't feel like answering. He was focusing on the odd pressure in his stomach and lower half. It was embarrassing and uncomfortable. He wanted Donnie to leave but he knew his brother wouldn't go anywhere now. Unless..

"D-Donnie, I- I need.."

"What?"

"Towel..the one in my room- it's white..please get it." He gritted his teeth, trying to silence himself from another wave of pain. "Please. I need it."

Donnie nodded, "Alright. I'll get it. I'll be quick."

"Just go!" Leo barked. Donnie nodded and quickly got up and hurried out. Once Leo heard the satisfying loud clang of the metal door being shut he relaxed a little. He had a few minutes so he had to hurry.

He propped himself on his elbows and moved closer to the wall. His legs were still bent and shaking. He needed to push.

"This is embarrassing.." Leo mumbled to himself. He clenched his fists and began to push out whatever was pressing down against his lower half. He didn't want to push to hard, he didn't want to hurt himself but it was becoming painful. He felt something stretch him and crown at his entrance and cried out. There was something actually coming out?

He felt scared. Leo was beginning to regret sending Donnie away.

_Help me..oh shell it's hurting so bad.._

The more he pushed the foreign object out from his body, the more it began to stretch him till the point he felt as if he was going to split in two. An intense burning sensation stabbed him, making him stop and pant heavily as he rested. He wanted to see what it was but he was afraid. He closed his eyes and pushed again much harder to rid himself of the strange object.

After a while the object plopped down with a disgusting wet _slick _and rested on the floor between his legs. Just as he relaxed against the wall, the metal door opened.

"Leo, I found it." Donnie entered, holding the towel under his arm. Leo looked up. His vision was swimming and his head felt light. Was it over?

"..s'gone.." Leo mumbled tiredly.

He couldn't hear what his brother was saying but he felt his large hand against his stomach. He closed his eyes again but felt more at peace once he did. He was so tired..

Leo was woke by the feeling of cold water dripping down his neck. He shivered and turned his head away to avoid the coldness but it followed.

"Leo!" It was Donnie.

He came to and swatted the towel away from his forehead. He still felt exhausted but the pain was gone completely. He felt relieved but at the same time it felt like he had something important to attend to. He looked around and saw that he was still in Donnie's lab but a blanket was wrapped firmly around him.

"W-what happened?"

Donnie placed the towel down besides him. "Don't freak out." He warned him. Leo nodded.

His brother scooped up a large yellow jelly bean shaped egg from the ground. Leo's eyes widen at the sight of the egg.

"W-what is that?" Automatically Leonardo reached for the egg, feeling the need to hold the thing himself to actually know what it was. Donnie recoiled back and pressed the egg to his chest, Leo growled.

"...it's an egg.." Donnie explained carefully. "I haven't studied it fully yet-

"Give me it." Leo bluntly demanded.

"Leo, I think you- uh..how can I put this in words without startling you, I believe this was inside you. You gave birth to it."

Leo blinked.

"I..gave birth?" Leo repeated in puzzlement. Donnie nodded.

"Please tell me nobody else knows about this."

"As far as I know I'm the one who brought this back from the Kraang lab." Donnie replied with an awkward stare.

"Can I..hold it?" Leo asked more calmly now.

Donnie hesitated, wondering why but didn't question. He handed the large egg to Leo, letting his brother cradle it against his chest and surprisingly smile down at it.

"I still want to run some tests on you. You may be feeling better after..this, but I want to double check and maybe find some answers in this little thing-" Donnie pointed towards the egg when suddenly Leo growled. It was much louder than the first. He moved back in shock.

"Don't touch it." Leo warned protectively.

"O-..oh...alright. I'll..just wait then." Donnie unwillingly left his brother with the strange egg. He tired to block out the strange purring noises behind him.


End file.
